


【授權翻譯】勒索失策

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Racism, Sibling Bonding, Social Justice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 朱雀和魯路修私下交往一段時間，然而現實不會跟童話一樣美好，在不列顛尼亞急速擴張的年代，皇帝推行弱肉強食的觀念與政策，連阿什福德學院也不免沾染種族歧視的風氣。學生懷踹根深蒂固的優越思想，將eleven視為次等公民，並且厭惡本國百姓和日本人深交。因此，當朱雀和魯路修的秘密戀情曝光以後，即使貴為德高望重的學生會副會長，魯路修也無法逃離遭受霸凌與排擠的命運。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Original Character(s)/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【授權翻譯】勒索失策

cp:朱雀/魯路修

警告:文風黑暗致鬱，第一章下半含原創角色（複數）強迫魯路修口交、大量言語侮辱、重度虐待（雙腿失能，從此再也無法正常行走）的情節。

  
原作者:NeoDiji

原文網址https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933579/chapters/18133312

譯者:Delusionsnake

授權:

:

  
Blackmail Gone Wrong  
勒索失策

  
第一章 犧牲原則

「黑色騎士團全體移動到這個位置！」Zero從無賴的安全設施發出命令。「記住，我們的目標只有Knightmare機體設備；別去干擾研究人員。現在他們對我們而言沒有威脅。」他的最新策略簡單易懂。令人不悅的白色Knightmare多次妨礙他的計畫，導致戰況接連失利；魯路修設定了推翻不列顛尼亞的計劃，在他可以進一步將這個計畫拓展到下一階段前，白色Knightmare顯然是必須排除的障礙。

  
卡蓮輕微的話語聲從傳輸系統響起，並開啟「聲音限定」模式。「Zero,這真的是最好的方法嗎？」

  
Zero暗自竊笑，他理解自己的王牌駕駛員並非真的在質疑他的命令。他明白卡蓮只是感到大失所望，因為她想要透過公平交戰的方式，徹底擊敗那架白色Knightmare的駕駛員。迄今為止，那已經被證明是不可能的；敵方駕駛員的技巧異常嫻熟，全體黑色騎士團成員皆知曉這個的事實，即使卡蓮的憤怒也無濟於事。與其等待下一次作戰，不如讓黑色騎士團控制所有的情況，騎士團擁有充分正當的理由著手進行一切。他們目前的任務聚焦於徹底摧毀不列顛尼亞最新玩具之上。  


「長期來說，這是我們最佳的行動順序，」叛亂領袖向他的部屬提供保證。

理想情況自然是竊取白色Knightmare，並將它徹底據為己有，但是如此操作耗費的時間物力成本太過高昂。摧毀機械更加符合他們的議程事項。

  
當實驗室處在無人使用的狀態時，精確定位實驗室的地點並不困難。情報部門已經收集關於特別派遣嚮導技術部機械的資料，甚至追查到一名叫作羅伊德·阿斯普林德的男人，他顯然在自己的學術領域廣為人知，而且在他為自己的最新創作感到驕傲的時候，行為舉止通常表現得十分荒誕可笑。Zero不能說他感染了科學家的熱忱，但是如果處在相同的情勢，而使他有所觸動，那也是在所難免的。根據指示，很容易對名聞遐邇的Knightmare設計者進行跟蹤，他們追查到他用以籌措資金的大學，而且還方便魯路修執行自己的工作。所有資料……還有他們最近疏忽的跟蹤設備……表明一項事實，白色的Knightmare也在相同大學的內部出沒，當魯路修得知此間大學的研究所就在阿什弗德學院正對面的時候，他忍不住發出一聲嗤笑。

  
儘管在東京租界展開入侵行動，被證明十分難以達成。Zero謹慎擬定的計畫使一切變得明確可控。主要是因為京都集團最近的慷慨……他們能夠輕易隱藏自己的Knightmares……接近大量的裝甲貨車和搬運員工，沒有被定居於東京租界貧民窟的Eleven察覺。Zero幾乎可以確信一切，他稍微替那邊的情況感到吃驚，黑色騎士團可以闖入研發中心，趁白色Knightmare系統關閉的時候，出其不意地將其一舉殲滅；畢竟缺乏駕駛員的操作，不列顛尼亞最新模型毫無用武之地。摧毀機械設備（以及背後的研究資料）不用耗費太多時間，而且這間大學據說只有研究人員的存在……沒有安排可以終止黑色騎士團行動的老練軍人。如果他們加緊速度定位機體的地點，並拆毀白色的Knightmare，他們能夠在增援部隊趕來之前，留下充分的脫逃時間。他們很幸運，不列顛尼亞生產的機器放在標準的軍事基地外面。

「如果我們看到研究人員，那應該做些什麼?」扇要詢問對方，想要獲得清楚明確的指令。

  
Zero立刻回答。「如果他們沒有隨身攜帶武器，那麼就儘量忽略研究人員。別傷害看似與實驗室無關的閒雜人等。既然這裡是一所大學，想必有很多無辜的民眾待在此處。」他的腦海浮現朱雀的形象，朱雀為了更方便執行軍隊的職務，課後他通常留在這間大學的宿舍內部。儘管他是榮譽不列顛尼亞士兵，因此嚴格來說是他的敵人，朱雀依然是魯路修最好的朋友……準確而言，朱雀超乎朋友以上。男學生反叛領袖思索至此，他低下頭，感覺非常難為情。幾秒以後，他變得神經緊繃。他的左眼皮惱人地開始跳動，魯路修搖頭，想藉此擺脫跳動的眼瞼；當他們位於行動途中的時候，他不能冒著被戀人分散注意力的風險。魯路修咬緊牙關，他抬高視線，深紫色的眼眸閃爍著新出現的決心。

魯路修不能冒著讓朱雀受傷的風險。

  
「是的，」卡蓮回答，她的隊友重複同一句話。

  
Zero點頭示意。白色Knightmare不斷對黑騎的行動造成阻礙，現在解決這個問題的時候到了。「把它搬出去！粉碎白色的Knightmare，使用逃脫路線F-15和D-7。在重返基地之前，採用第二點的方式在指定地點會合。你們全部都收到命令了！」

  
眾人異口同聲地高呼，「是的，Zero!」少數忠誠的黑色騎士團成員以Knightmares在大學牆壁鑿開一個洞窟，使內部構造完全消失，準備好攻擊毫無防備的機體。他們的領袖緩慢地跟隨在後，觀察所有細節，並在需要時發布命令。沒錯，或許他使用了卑劣的手段……然而，此時唯一重要的事情只有摧毀白色Knightmare。破壞機體贏得不夠光彩，並非高尚的獲勝手段，也稱不上是一種榮譽，但是根據他的預測，比起單純等待它從戰鬥中途冒出來，再來應付白色Knightmare，此計畫成功的可行性更高……尤其是自從中途攔截的選項已經在無數的場合失敗以後。

何況，不列顛尼亞人似乎不會選擇公平競爭。

尖利刺耳的吼叫使Zero注意到嚴重的問題。其中一名黑色騎士團成員……根據外表初步研判應該是玉城……拋棄Zero所制定的行動方針，玉城的無賴調轉方向，面對一名身穿制服的士兵，這位士兵現在手無寸鐵。當魯路修辨認士兵的輪廓……並發現那人是朱雀的瞬間，他呼吸一窒，頃刻間幾乎說不出話來，徒留短暫的停頓。他的男朋友為什麼會出現在不列顛尼亞Knightmare研究設施附近?是的，大學為他提供住處，但是他的專長無法聯繫到戰火前線或是Knightmare研究。朱雀單純只是負責修理機械的技工，所以他與此事沒有關聯，不應該被捲入黑色騎士團的行動之中！他根本不該遭受牽連。

「玉城！」Zero訓斥對方，希望引起歇斯底里部下的注意，儘管該名部下沒在完成傳送物品的任務。「你在做什麼?！集中你的注意力。跟隨Q-1摧毀Knightmare！」

玉城平常的性格較為急躁，他大聲咆哮著，「可是Zero，那是叛國賊樞木！那個混蛋轉身不顧自己的百姓！不要擔心，Zero，現在他手上沒有任何武器，而我正在操作無賴。沒問題，我能夠趁機除掉他！」

  
「我說繼續你手邊的任務！」Zero突然命令對方。他既擔心朱雀的情況，也要維持叛亂領袖的完美形象，魯路修必須竭力在兩者之間保持平衡，此刻他貌似有些神經過敏。玉城一向成事不足、敗事有餘，魯路修已經習慣了其中一名部屬是這副德性，但是魯路修絕對無法容忍玉城主動去招惹朱雀。Zero怒氣沖沖地咆哮著，他揚言威脅對方，「因為你沒有遵從上級的指揮，將來你若是被敵軍俘獲，我也不會去救你，把樞木晾在一旁，別去管他，你再這樣下去，我們的工作進度也要耽擱了！」

  
魯路修知道朱雀體能優異，但是凡人之軀無法和Knightmare匹敵。如釋重負地嘆了口氣以後，魯路修凝視玉城不情願地改變行進方向，尾隨於其他人身後。「距離很接近，」魯路修低聲沉吟，朱雀安然無恙的身體令他大飽眼福，儘管他才兩天沒看到自己的戀人，但是他已經開始思念朱雀的溫暖熱情。他再度發出呻吟，魯路修理解他必須表現得像是不共戴天的敵軍；Zero不適合給予敵人特殊的偏愛。Zero忍痛讓自己離開，他迅速追上自己部屬的背影。朱雀往同一個方向奔跑，但是Zero操縱一台挖土機，勉強比他更快一步。  


  
卡蓮忠實盡責地用她的紅蓮貳式攻擊白色Knightmare，在銷毀機體的過程中取得穩定的進展。當Zero抵達現場的時候，玉城剛剛加入她與其他戰鬥分隊的行列。扇要則是充當一面盾牌，避免研究學者出來妨礙他們的行動。一名瘋狂的白髮男子趴在地上大聲咒罵，他的雙眼突出，拳頭不斷用力敲擊地板，激動得差點窒息，「我可憐的蘭斯洛特！」一位藍色頭髮的女性跪在他旁邊，顯然試圖安撫對方的情緒，但是並沒有成功，因為她本身也感到緊張不安。

「蘭斯洛特?」Zero自言自語。「那是駕駛員的名字……不對，那是Knightmare的名稱。我很好奇誰是那東西的駕駛員?似乎那在軍方內部也是高級機密。黑色騎士團的情報工作無法獲取相關訊息。啊，我對此一無所知，真令人氣憤！」他的拳頭敲擊前方的儀表板，藉此釋放自己沮喪挫敗的情緒。接著他臉上浮現詭異的笑容。警鈴響起，黑騎的突然現身引發顯而易見的混亂，但是根據計畫，白色Knightmare……蘭斯洛特……已經被銷毀了。

「朱雀，拯救我的蘭斯洛特！」白髮男子發出哀號。

朱雀停止奔跑亂竄，以便能夠進入狀況。驚恐的綠色眼睛掃視整個房間，試圖計算敵軍Knightmares的數量。他幾乎喘不過氣地呼喊著，「他們……他們人數眾多；我們所隸屬的單位遭到攻擊！塞西爾小姐，現在發生什麼事了?！」

  
男人趴在地板上歇斯底里的哭泣著。女性雙膝著地，試圖拉起抽泣的男子。朱雀的情緒五味雜成，其中混合著憤怒與憐憫的感受。而比較冷靜的女科學家看著朱雀，她緩慢地向對方解釋，「現在已經沒有我們可以做的事了，朱雀。上級沒有提供我們自行處理的資源。黑色騎士團成功奪取蘭斯洛特；我們只能在增援部隊抵達之前，確保自己安全無虞。」

  
Zero嘴角再度勾起詭異的笑容。這個女人似乎還算有點常識。是的，最好別擋他的路……

「我們必須做點什麼，一定還有我們能做的事！」朱雀高聲呼喊著……然後他愚蠢地衝向擠壓變形的Knightmares。

魯路修頓時笑意全無。「不，你這個笨蛋！」他尖叫著，依照本能驅動自己的Knightmare，阻止逼近戀人的死亡，在剛才險象環生的情況下，朱雀距離生死只有一線之隔。「你想死嗎?！」魯路修的腦海再度浮現他跟自己約定的協議，也就是千萬別顯露自己對敵人的特殊偏愛。

朱雀踉踉蹌蹌地返回突然冒出的無賴旁邊，然後斜眼望著駕駛座艙。在聽見Zero低沉迴盪的嗓音以後，朱雀臉上湧現對敵人的認可，而他有些懷疑地朝對方吶喊，「Zero?!你為什麼會……?」

  
「噢，你為什麼要救他一命?」玉城叫嚷著他的疑惑，黑騎成員之間也爆發相似的呼聲。

Zero吞嚥一口唾液，但是當他對下屬發表演說時，他的聲音清晰而充滿自信。「你們寧願眼睜睜看他去死?他的生命仍舊值得人們保護。」

「『值得』做到什麼地步?!」玉城提出強烈的要求。「在我看來，他只是卑劣的叛徒!他的生命沒有任何價值，就算死了也是自己活該！」

Zero握緊拳頭咆哮，「以我的標準而言，他非常『值得』拯救！」整個實驗室頓時鴉雀無聲；魯路修注意到朱雀似乎停止自己的呼吸。Zero深吸一口氣，冷靜地向眾人解釋，「撇開那個不談，樞木是日本人。我們為日本奮鬥，而與不列顛尼亞交戰。你會把誤入歧途的日本青少年當成攻擊的標靶嗎?」在他繼續開口之前，魯路修停頓片刻，好讓眾人可以揣摩並想透他的話語，「我不會自找麻煩，拯救他免於死罪的處決，好讓我自己可以親手殺死他?那還不如打從一開始就別去拯救他的性命，我不必多此一舉。如果你們想要繼續忍受黑色騎士團的頭銜，那就必須遵從我的命令，並且讓樞木活下去。不准質疑我，或是問任何問題！」

在群眾劇烈的情感噴薄而出以後，一切迎來漫長的沉默。儘管扇要有些遲疑，他還是公開發表支持領袖的意見。「我認為Zero在做正確的事。如果我們沒有必要進行殺戮的話，奪取樞木的性命並沒有任何意義……此外，如同Zero所說的，樞木也是日本人。」

「對，可是我敢打賭，他希望自己生來就是不列顛尼亞人！」玉城譏諷對方。他顯然不敢用這些話回答Zero,然而在扇要暢所欲言以後，說出心裡話令玉城感到舒坦許多。

「談話到此為止！」Zero厲聲說道。「在不列顛尼亞軍隊抵達之前，快點行動，我們不能留在這裡討論樞木的事情。繼續進行任務！」

朱雀詫異地凝視Zero的Knightmare，顯然還在努力理解敵軍的叛亂領袖為什麼會救他。只因為他是日本人?他臉上浮現高度懷疑的神色，朱雀並沒有單方面相信Zero的說詞。「你為什麼會在這裡?！」金屬碰撞的喧囂重新響起，朱雀為了讓人勉強聽見他的聲音，必須高聲吶喊。

Zero嘆了口氣，接著替對方解惑。「還不夠明顯嗎?我們來這裡摧毀蘭斯洛特。畢竟它給我們造成太多麻煩了。可是不用擔心；我知道你是清白的，既然沒有犯錯，也不應受到苛責，而且我向你保證，黑色騎士團絕對不會傷害你和你無辜的同事。」面對一名遭受通緝的恐怖份子，朱雀是否會相信他的片面之詞，不免令人感到懷疑，然而，即使說服對方的機會渺茫，魯路修還是不想為了以防萬一，而去考慮說服成功的可能性。

朱雀懷疑地睜大眼睛，但是魯路修知曉那對雙眸，而且能夠從中判斷朱雀打消疑慮，精神上感到放鬆舒坦，他的眼瞳深處浮現感激之情。朱雀始終會選擇流血最少的道路，而如果犧牲高級軍事計畫的科研項目，意謂著可以拯救更多人命，那麼他就會去做。  


  
然而，白頭髮的同事似乎有不同的意見。「不要銷毀我的蘭斯洛特！」他再次痛哭流涕，羅伊德用力揮舞他的手臂。「你可以帶走樞木，只是別傷害蘭斯洛特!」

「羅伊德!」藍色頭髮的女性尖聲說道，她揪住對方的耳朵。「你知道我們永遠不會放棄朱雀！你為什麼還要說這種話?」她轉身面對朱雀，給對方一個大大的微笑（考慮現下的環境，其實不太適合做出這種表情），使他消除疑慮，「別擔心，朱雀，羅伊德只需要改變自己的態度。你跟我們在一起很安全。」她繼續對朱雀眉開眼笑，沒有留心朱雀看似有些不舒服。

  
Zero用手掌捂住自己的頭，他調查現場的地板。嗯，所以那一定是羅伊德·阿斯普林德。他是那個龐然巨物的創造者。我們應該俘虜他嗎？他的才華肯定能派上用場，但是他現在為不列顛尼亞政府工作。他不能信任。我總是可以使用自己的Geass，但是黑色騎士團太過多疑，他們會察覺事有蹊蹺。

「Zero!」卡蓮的聲音使他重新把心思放在主線任務。「監視人員剛才警告我們，不列顛尼亞步兵團正在前往此地。我們應該做什麼?」

Zero將批判性的視線投向人形兵器，此時白色的Lancelot呈現殘缺不全的畸形樣貌，機體遍布扭曲的凹痕。黑色騎士團還沒徹底摧毀它，但是確實無法切換成工作狀態。就算維修時間沒有拖到幾個月，阿斯普林德和他的團隊至少也要花上幾個星期修復機體……尤其是研究機構與剩下的Knightmare設備也已經毀損了。甚至還丟失大量數據。那已經很好了。儘管那意謂著黑色騎士團時間十分緊湊，必須將計劃提前，但是基本上還是具有相當的可行性。由於任務目標已經達成，他們可以鳴金收兵了。「撤退!遵循各別指定的逃生路線。」魯路修留在末尾殿後，他一直注意朱雀的情況，直到對方從他的視野消失。

…………………………………………………………………………………………

  
週一清晨，魯路修打著呵欠癱倒在座位上。他耗費將近一整個週末處理黑色騎士團的事務。週六他花了很多時間來調整自己的戰略，並為黑騎的作戰行動做好充分的準備；週日計畫即將生效。身為叛亂組織的蒙面領袖Zero，亦是不列顛尼亞最大的威脅，與他輝煌的成就相比，學校似乎只是在浪費時間。幸虧他的最新計畫不會引起沒有必要的隱患，儘管他依然對朱雀在其中所扮演的角色感到疑惑。  


朱雀對軍方而言似乎具有特殊意義，隨著魯路修考慮的層面越多，這個推測就越合理。朱雀不像受到特別派遣嚮導技術部重用，和軍隊一起被送往前線。朱雀或許只是時運不濟，才會在工作當天挨近那台可惡的白色Knightmare。魯路修確實犯了嚴重的錯誤，他不應該暗中襲擊「後勤人員」。

  
魯路修用手指富有節奏地敲擊書桌，桌面發出咚咚作響的聲音，他眺望窗外陷入沉思。朱雀今天當然沒來上學；經歷昨天Zero所表演的引人注目噱頭以後，魯路修懷疑他的戀人至少有一個禮拜無法離開軍隊。知道他和朱雀必須暫時分隔兩地，魯路修幾乎為此感到心碎，但是如果想讓不列顛尼亞帝國崩潰，一切都是必要的犧牲。至少上次和朱雀約會的記憶令他難以忘懷……魯路修因為想起那些生動鮮活的記憶而臉頰發燙，他從內心責怪自己的羞怯，想要運用意志力讓自己稍微冷靜下來。當他確定自己的雙頰沒有泛紅以後，魯路修在偶然間東張西望……只是確定無人看見他羞怯的模樣。然而他竟發現周圍有不少人對他投以驚駭的目光，那些視線赤裸裸地指向他，顯得毫不隱蔽，而他的同班同學甚至發出嘲弄的笑聲。

  
等一下。似乎有哪裡不太對勁。

  
即使他被人逮到臉紅，他的同班同學也不至於出現圍觀稀有動物的反應。他的臉上又沾到飯粒了嗎?但是他今天的早餐不是日本料理……

  
「嘿，蘭佩洛基，樞木的手沒有鑽進你的褲縫裡，不會感覺很空虛嗎?」房間裡的學生紛紛哄堂大笑。  


魯路修感覺自己心搏加速。「你在說什麼?」他被迫受到意外牽連，魯路修試圖保持冷靜，並且克制自己，表現得像是對學生議論紛紛的話題一無所知。他唯一能夠感到放心的地方，就是他還能試著以鎮定的聲線回答問題，而非因為自己顫抖的聲線洩漏任何蛛絲馬跡。同學究竟是怎麼知道他跟朱雀……?他們兩人為雙方的關係動用一切保密措施。老實說，消息遲早會走漏風聲……尤其是在他們成為命運共同體之前，兩人就已經是學校熱門話題之中談論度最高的男孩。但是他們究竟是如何被發現的?  


緊張的汗水從後頸滑落。他試圖讓自己不要陷入恐慌，他反覆思索各種可能性。他在哪裡留下蹤跡，忘記遮掩?肯定是那裡了，如果班上的人察覺他對朱雀的感受，他們還有可能知道什麼？關於他Geass的能力，關於他Zero的身份……甚至他是不列顛尼亞流放的王子?他必須理解學生知道多少，才能處理這個問題。

  
竊笑的學生忽視他的發問。

  
魯路修皺起眉毛，他尋找任何勇於直視他雙眼的人。利瓦爾和他的眼神接觸一秒，然後閉上雙眼緩緩搖頭，其中帶有警告或失望的涵義。魯路修為他奇異的舉止挑起眉毛，但是他明白自己再過不久便可以當面詢問朋友……他最好事先了解目前的情況。他的視線往前挪移，直到他鎖定夏莉。夏莉對魯路修點一次頭，不再和她的朋友蘇菲交談，並穿過房間走到魯路修前方。

  
「那是真的嗎？」她的話語如鯁在喉。

  
魯路修繼續皺眉，但是他的聲音在回答時顯得彬彬有禮。「那是真的嗎？如果我不知道妳在說什麼，我該如何回答妳?」

  
夏莉鼻酸地俯身靠近魯路修，想要和他私下交談，她橘紅色的秀髮散落在肩膀上。夏莉的面容憔悴，彷彿為自己透露的下一句話擔心受怕。「我從蘇菲那裡聽說你和朱雀……嗯……那樣……在一起了。你和他偷偷交往了嗎，魯魯?」她壓低自己的聲音，想要展現自己對魯路修私生活的尊重，但是周圍的學生設法偷聽。他們停下手邊的工作，想要豎耳聆聽魯路修為自己的辯護。  


夏莉的提問讓魯路修臉色發青，他瞥了一眼竊聽者。「夏莉。我，嗯……我們可以之後再談嗎？」他挪動椅子，試圖表現出自己沒有那麼煩躁；魯路修·蘭佩洛基沒有坐立不安。「或許在今天的學生會?」他向對方提供建議，魯路修幾乎渴望立刻結束目前的談話。他需要時間計畫自己如何對大眾進行說明。

  
夏莉盯著他半晌，她的綠色眼眸……儘管不像朱雀一般深邃可愛……現在噙滿了淚水。她搜尋對方的視線，夏莉的反應使魯路修感到驚訝，「我明白了。」她臉上浮現淡淡的笑意，似乎帶有鼓勵的意味，夏莉匆忙地後退，給予對方適當的距離；她知道魯路修究竟有多麼討厭別人侵犯他的私人空間。夏莉在她低頭俯視地面之前，先用雙手摀住心臟，或許那是對胸口突然襲來的疼痛作出反應；魯路修是她長期的暗戀對象，夏莉知道男孩此時一定感到心煩意亂，他還因為朱雀而蒙受非議。魯路修只能透過想像得知夏莉此時浮現的思緒。她因為呼吸不順而稍微開始打嗝，夏莉閉上眼睛，擦乾眼角的淚痕。她的心彷彿撕裂成兩半，魯路修知道對方很難為他展現笑顏。  


「我很抱歉，夏莉，」魯路修不知道自己能為她做什麼。畢竟夏莉是他其中一位摯友，而他不願意見到對方受到傷害。儘管一切都無法避免，當魯路修凝視著夏莉對他抱持著愛慕的情愫，他不斷想起自己對朱雀懷有相同的感情。尤其是朱雀能跟他長相廝守，但魯路修永遠不可能屬於她。  


旁觀者紛紛驚訝地面面相覷。他們聆聽雙方的問答；夏莉的反應……以及魯路修向她致歉……兩者已經勾勒出清晰的輪廓。雖然魯路修並非公開作出戀愛告白，但是，容貌秀氣的男孩在眾人眼中早已聲名狼藉，無論是他所說的話語，抑或略顯惆悵的語調，剛好可以印證這個事實:魯路修·蘭佩洛基變相承認他在和樞木朱雀────也就是Eleven幽會。  


魯路修阻止自己想要抱怨的衝動。這個秘密到底是如何洩漏出去的?他們唯獨告訴娜娜莉一個人，但是娜娜莉永遠不會背叛兄長的信任。咲世子最有可能從他們互動的跡象釐清頭緒，但是她很清楚如何保守秘密。夏莉說過她從蘇菲那裡聽見風聲，然而，蘇菲又是從何處得知謠言的源頭?還有班上其餘的人如何察覺一切?他怒氣沖沖地轉向窗戶，人群的目光彷彿審判一般凌遲著自己，魯路修不想應付他們主觀的抨擊。他必須獨自面對旁人的詬病，恐怕使局勢的發展更為惡化。魯路修回想起自己為黑色騎士團取得的成果，那就是朱雀今天缺席的原因，他的愛人不必與他一同承擔恥辱……但是魯路修轉念一想，或許朱雀不在學校會更好，校園裡有許多不列顛尼亞種族主義份子，而他的日本戀人已經飽受歧視之苦，不需要處理如此戲劇化的事件；輿論最初恐怕會掀起軒然大波，然而人們遲早會對謠言失去興趣，朱雀等到風浪平息再回來上課比較好。  


「文化社，」聲音從魯路修背後傳來。

  
魯路修焦急地四處張望，想要找出剛才發話的人，他的視線落在利瓦爾身上，後者既是他的朋友，也是一起賭博的最佳拍檔。「對不起，請你再說一次?」魯路修詢問的聲音不免拖長。

  
利瓦爾尷尬地笑了幾聲。「呃，你知道不只學生會能在俱樂部的會議廳進行社團活動。有些文化社的學生為了完成某項企劃，星期五的時候經常在會議廳留得很晚……呃，他們看見你和朱雀在樓梯間做的事。」

  
面對利瓦爾提供的花邊新聞報導，魯路修只能選擇垂下眼簾，不由自主地嘆了口氣。學生會會議在星期五的時候結束地比較早，他和朱雀似乎……終於……可以獨處，兩人因為太過興奮而疏於防範，他們忙著感受彼此，無暇顧及周圍環境是否有其他人出沒。依照慣例，他們通常退守到與世隔絕的一方天地，也就是魯路修臥房的安全區域以後，才會開始笨拙地愛撫彼此。但是星期五傍晚，在經歷長時間的分別後，他們太渴望透過觸碰重新燃起激情……朱雀軍隊裡繁重的職務使他分身乏術，雙方都對此感到不滿。少年的荷爾蒙催促他們遵從本能行事，但是從長遠看來，那似乎不是什麼好主意。  


魯路修輕聲詛咒自身的疏忽，他責怪自己當時沒有果斷拒絕對方的求歡。朱雀在寬敞的樓梯上主動要求親熱，使自己猶如鬼迷心竅一般作出讓步，即使魯路修明白他們處於公開場合，他還是屈服於戀人的魅力之下。他應該表現得更加睿智，但是朱雀搭在他身上的手感覺太過美好，他做不到忽視對方，更無法推開朱雀。  


「他們還有一台相機，」利瓦爾繼續說道，他完全沒有察覺魯路修上湧的狂怒和不安。「他們認為自己拍到的照片若是用來勒索你，效果應該相當不錯，但是在進行敲詐之前，他們其中一員……我不知道那人是誰……一時多嘴把消息洩漏出去，於是謠言不脛而走，你的秘密傳播得到處都是，有幾張拷貝的相片在校園裡四處流竄。我不知道他們一共發了多少張，但是數量十分充足，幾乎能讓每個人看見……呃……你跟朱雀……嗯……廝混的證據。即使沒有親眼看見照片，也會聽見不少流言蜚語，呃，所以……我替你解釋完了。」  


  
魯路修咆哮著說道，「讓我看照片！」雙眼的紅光一閃而逝，他必須阻止自己激活Geass,向對方施加命令。這次他不需要使用這股力量來強迫利瓦爾就範；他必須知道勒索照片涵蓋的範圍遍及何處，才能明白自己將會面臨什麼挑戰。如果幸運的話，他或許能夠貶低事情的嚴重性，並且使謠言煙消雲散，彷彿只是有人惡意造謠中傷他而已，而非他與朱雀之間發生什麼驚世駭俗的醜聞。即使所有人都知道他對朱雀的感情，如果魯路修小心謹慎地將謠言引導至另一個方向，或許傳聞不會顯得太過誇張極端。

  
此時似乎可以理解魯路修的語調為何如此憤怒，不過利瓦爾面對友人的追問，也只能尖聲回答。「我不清楚有誰拿到相片的複製品，」利瓦爾抿嘴含糊地說道，話語被他咀嚼得支離破碎，他幾乎不敢直視魯路修的雙眼。「你……那是真的嗎?」  


  
魯路修必須竭力控制自己。「利瓦爾，」他儘可能溫和地解釋，「夏莉剛才也提出相同的問題。我還沒對她闡述一切。所以我們能之後再討論嗎？」他的語氣不容爭辯，利瓦爾只能點頭表示同意。魯路修猜想他多少應該體諒自己的朋友:畢竟他們顯然為這個消息感到震驚，不知道應該採取什麼樣的看法。然而他自身的處境似乎更加惡化了，魯路修需要優先為自己考慮。  


一隻顫抖的手把照片推到魯路修的書桌，期間搖搖晃晃的手掌覆蓋著照片的背面。「就是這張，魯魯，」夏莉出示照片；她的雙眼因為啜泣而泛紅浮腫。「蘇菲手上有重複沖洗的相片，而且我知道儘管你感覺很痛苦，還是想要親眼見證實物。」

  
魯路修為她的作為感到驚愕，他再次陷入無話可說的境地。夏莉由於他和朱雀暗通款曲的傳聞而心碎，至今依舊黯然神傷，但是她仍然把魯路修放在第一優先的順位。他當初到底做了什麼，才會獲得對方的傾心?然而他根本配不上如此忠誠的朋友。魯路修默不作聲地碰觸對方的手掌，以此表達自己的感激之情，之後緩緩地將照片翻過來，直到正面朝上，他可以直接窺見圖像為止，他已經準備好面對最壞的情況了。利瓦爾和夏莉圍繞於他的身旁，防止班上其他多管閒事的學生瞥見魯路修的神情。魯路修仔細地審視相片，他雙眼瞇成狹窄的細縫，臉上盡是不悅之色；然後他捏住自己的鼻樑，試圖緩解頭痛繼續蔓延。照片完全披露他與朱雀的關係，沒有可以用來爭辯的理由與藉口，也沒有任何質疑的空間或餘地，他甚至不能用拍攝的角度來搪塞別人，那也是理所當然地。

  
照片上呈現的是兩名衣衫不整的男孩……誰都可以輕易認出服裝凌亂的雙人分別為樞木朱雀和魯路修·蘭佩洛基……在俱樂部會議廳的樓梯上拚命糾纏彼此。朱雀懸掛在魯路修身上，日本少年把他壓在樓梯扶手旁邊，前者的嘴唇強而有力地吸吮魯路修的頸肉。除了腹股溝的縫隙以外，他們幾乎緊貼著彼此，所以朱雀有足夠的空間活動他的手指。朱雀的手神不知鬼不覺地潛入魯路修長褲的深處；他的另一隻手攫獲魯路修散落於後頸的烏黑秀髮。魯路修的長褲和身體早已分離，褲子搖搖欲墜地懸掛在臀部上，但是朱雀潛伏於內側的手剛好遮掩私密部位，而使照片沒有展現太過露骨的畫面，暫時沒有春光外洩的問題。

  
魯路修反過來將手臂纏繞於朱雀的肩膀上，手指陷進朱雀的制服夾克，他的頭部向後仰，幾縷稀疏的黑髮在空中飛揚，他斜睨的雙眸浮現歡愉。狹長的紫眸僅僅凝視著一頭棕髮。照片中他開啟的芳唇似乎在無聲地尖叫……或許可能是呻吟……顯然可以看出他臉上為何會有極度亢奮的情緒。

他極度亢奮的情緒必然指向朱雀的眼睛。他深情款款地望著朱雀的模樣揭露了彼此之間真實的關係。這張照片摧毀魯路修以往維持的公眾形象，學生們過去普遍認為他的行事風格既莊重又矜持，然而這張照片上的人顯然失去自制力。當人們觀察兩名親熱的情侶時，容易一眼看穿誰是主動的一方，而作為承受的一方自然被人推到牆壁上……不過以這張相片而言，魯路修是被人推到樓梯的欄杆……而群眾自然能夠分辨誰是這段關係的實質掌控者。當魯路修想到他如何放棄珍貴的身體控制權，將一切全部交給朱雀的時候，他的自尊似乎受到嚴重傷害，何況自己還是心甘情願的。魯路修最好的朋友是他唯一可以託付信任的對象，他們此刻的親暱必須保留在兩人私下相處的時刻。如今他們的親暱時刻卻赤裸裸地暴露在光天化日之下，現在所有人都知道他們的極力掩蓋的事實，沒有人不曉得雙方的私人感情。  


-+-

時間，那是他所需要的一切。魯路修在學生會會議開始之前，需要足夠的時間釐清思緒。當他悄悄溜進男性盥洗室的時候，他的四肢猶如負擔岩石一般沉重；在魯路修用遠方的牆壁阻隔群眾探究的目光之前，他試圖優雅地邁開步伐前進。魯路修的手指攥緊全新的白色洗手槽邊緣，當他屈身靠近浴室的鏡子時，魯路修用洗手槽來支撐自己。他眨眼凝視鏡中的倒影，評估白天的事件為他增添的壓力。他的肩膀顯然十分緊繃，魯路修的面容喪失了某種情緒……平時他雙眼的神采帶有一絲飛揚跋扈，卻因為不久前的事件而變得黯淡無光。他的眉宇之間浮現溝壑，他抿起自己的薄唇，在角落撫平眉間的皺摺，魯路修闔上眼簾發出嘆息，他的手指使勁攫住洗手槽。此時他忍不住垂下頭，讓墨黑的瀏海遮住他的眼睛。

魯路修做了一次深呼吸，接著抬頭挺胸，強迫自己凝視鏡中的雙眼。如果人們無法理解他和朱雀呢？至少他不在乎其他人的看法（不會因為無法獲得旁人的諒解而選擇和朱雀分手）……但他也無法完全摒棄旁人的目光。他憤怒地打開水龍頭，把冷水潑在自己臉上，讓自己保持清醒。當他以制服的袖口擦乾鼻子的瞬間，有事情發生了。

  
電燈忽然熄滅了，整間盥洗室陷入伸手不見五指的黑暗當中。

  
魯路修當下的反應是僵在原地動彈不得，儘管他的大腦立刻評估情況。在他可以猜想出電燈熄滅的原因之前，（他認為或許有幾種可能，其中包含隨機而毫無預警的停電，有人切斷電纜，某人在偶然之間撞到電燈開關，某人故意按下電燈開關……）他感覺後方有人用力把他扯進懷裡，他根本無法掙脫對方的力道，那隻胳膊就像鋼鐵一般鎖住他易碎的脖頸。他試圖以呼喊求救，但是他只能發出少許的窒息聲；魯路修的手指不自覺地拽著冒犯他的手臂，可惜他勢單力薄的身體只能撼動對方少許。猝不及防的黑暗以及受到禁錮的軀體使他逐漸迷失方向，頭暈目眩的感覺忽然襲向他，他徹底遺忘了呼吸的方法；面對魯路修胡亂的攻擊，那雙手臂以緊緊束縛他的氣管作為答覆，並使他的窒息感變得更為強烈，對方的肘部戳進他的喉結，給魯路修帶來極大的痛苦。

  
他的身體只能交由挾持者隨意擺佈……魯路修體內開始分泌大量腎上腺素……他設法將腦袋轉向另一側，魯路修推測那樣他可以面向襲擊者的頭部。他的左眼亮起病態的紅光，儘管詭異的光源難以協助他識破潛伏於陰翳處的暗算者，而他的命令幾乎只能嗆在支氣管當中:「放開我。」在一片徹底的晦暗之中，不可能授予任何眼神接觸……尤其是暗算者如此蠻橫地推擠他……所以魯路修的命令無法產生任何效果，Geass毫無用武之地；而魯路修一旦缺少Geass的協助，他對改變現況便顯得無能為力。

  
「你到底在幹什麼?」魯路修耳畔附近響起一聲驚呼，喋喋不休的聲音聽起來異常熟悉，若非恐慌和窒息使他的大腦停擺，魯路修一定可以察覺那人的身份。

  
另一個人衝進洗手間，剛好撞見現場糾纏得難分難解的二人，闖入者把魯路修和首位襲擊者一同掀翻在地。勒住他脖頸的那隻手隨著主人的墜落而鬆開，而剛擺脫窒息桎梏的魯路修，幾乎可以說是喘得上氣不接下氣，他迅速利用時機掙扎著獲取自由。

  
「去你的，低能兒!」先前制服魯路修的人在地面翻滾。「看清楚，是我，不是那個叛國的同性戀!」

  
魯路修因為那人對朱雀的奚落而皺起眉頭，他的耳邊響起粗曠刺耳的酸語。根據對方的口供，他可以得知自己為何淪為攻擊對象；他的胃部因為對方話語的弦外之音而下沉。不良少年事先預謀這場突襲，他現在的處境非常凶險；這群人的意圖旨在嚴重傷害他。襲擊者顯然精力太過旺盛才會愛管閒事（註1），而他們的聲音對魯路修而言相當耳熟，但是他無法想起發話者是誰。魯路修只能推論那是男性的嗓音，極有可能屬於他的同班同學，由於不夠低沉而證明聲音的主人尚未成年，所以犯案者是教授的可能性微乎其微，暗算他的人更有可能是跟他同樣年紀的學生；由於青少年太過情緒化，血氣方剛的想法也很難預測，而使犯案者在某種意義上越發危險。

  
裸露的指尖可以感受到冰冷的瓷磚，附近扭打的聲音離他不遠，兩人鬥毆的情況給不了魯路修多少安慰。魯路修咬住自己的下唇，並且忙著克制自己咳嗽的衝動；他的脖子因為慘遭對方毒手而浮現瘀青，而他發現自己很難呼吸。在他喘息片刻以後，魯路修緩慢地用鼻子吸進空氣。如果在他能在搆到廁所門把之前保持安靜，不要驚擾酣戰的二人組……如果他能確保自己不要引起兩人的注意……

  
另一名男性稚嫩的嗓音從左上方傳來。「抱歉!你也知道我在漆黑的地方看不清楚，你為什麼要關燈?!」

  
起初襲擊魯路修的男孩對他大聲咆哮。「不能讓他看見我們的臉。這點道理也想不透，你有那麼白痴嗎？」附近響起窸窸窣窣的雜音，接著傳來一陣轟鳴，首位襲擊者像是狂吠的野獸一般咒罵著，他拖曳著腳步站起身來，他的鞋底在清潔的地面摩擦地嘎嘎作響……隨後那人以足部絆倒匍匐逃脫的王子，狠戾地用腳踢擊魯路修的橫膈膜，使後者腹部痙攣而難以呼吸。「啊哈！」襲擊者耀武揚威地輕嘆，接著抓住魯路修纖細的腳踝。「我發現那個婊子了，不如現在立刻動身!這地方姑且算是公共場所；任何人都有可能誤闖洗手間，我們必須在別人察覺異樣以前移動至其他地點!」  


「把他抓好。我用眼罩蒙住他的眼睛!」第二位襲擊者傲慢地揚聲嘶吼。

  
當魯路修感覺有人粗暴地拉扯他的頭髮，並且把他拽到後方的時候，他的身體忍不住退縮。背脊下方的疼痛不斷蔓延……似乎有人踐踏他的軀體。魯路修嘗試開口呼救，但是粗糙的銜口物立刻封住他的尖聲抗議。他卯足全勁啃咬塞入嘴裡的那塊布料，並試圖躲避施暴者輕拂頭部的指尖。幾縷稀疏的黑髮和布料打結的細繩糾纏在一起；那些細繩深深陷進他裂開的唇角，他顱骨附近的整塊皮膚傳來捆綁的刺痛。他舌頭底下積蓄的唾液宛如深潭，從口中流溢的少許涎水甚至還浸濕了布料。魯路修同時感覺有一條粗麻布遮蔽他的雙眸，束縛延伸至他的頭部，使他的Geass之力徹底無效化。他的心跳加速，完全陷入恐慌之中。魯路修本能地想要擺脫兩名男孩；儘管他的努力也只是徒勞無功。

  
原先的襲擊者直接對受害人說話，雖然他的態度十分勉為其難，這可謂第一次轉變。「即使你費力掙扎也沒有用，蘭佩洛基。學校裡每個人都知道，就算五歲的小女孩也可以痛扁你一頓。」他的語調夾雜著嘲弄的興味，襲擊者拉扯著不列顛尼亞少年的頭髮，逼迫毫無防備的男孩站起身來。  


魯路修緊張地咬緊牙關，只為自己羸弱而無力改變現實，他感覺襲擊者扯斷自己的髮根。他的雙手被人粗暴地反剪在背後，在對方惡質的對待之下，他的肩膀關節發出一聲脆響。魯路修厭惡他們如何把自己逼上絕境。自從第一堂課的時段，他在無意間承認自己或多或少愛上朱雀以後，大部分的學生選擇避開他，不願和他有最輕微的肢體擦撞，甚至連夏莉、利瓦爾都在刻意和他保持距離，不願陪同他前往學生會舉辦會議的地點。雖然他們能在今天清晨為魯路修提供支援，兩人面對即將來臨的討論，依舊需要時間適應現況、整理思路；魯路修明白他們……尤其是夏莉需要私人空間，才能恢復泰然自若的神色。而魯路修本身也需要靜謐獨處。目前的情況和朱雀脫離不了關係，因此使他的神經高度緊張，他一直處在忐忑不安的情緒當中，對於此刻的局面備感焦慮，而魯路修理解受到壓力影響的人不是只有他而已。但是一想到他的同學對他避之唯恐不及……  


  
魯路修暗自思索著，那群人八成是在等他落單的瞬間伺機下手，他蜷曲身形，為自己徹底落入圈套而感到頭暈目眩。沒有Geass,附近沒有能夠求助的朋友，他也缺乏搏鬥的體力與耐力，不可能說服襲擊者放過他，抑或與惹事生非的霸凌者玩心理遊戲……  


此時他的行動徹底受到限制，對於現況早已束手無策，他絞盡腦汁考慮脫困的方法，但即使壓榨自己的每一分思緒，卻依舊莫可奈何。他的血液貌似膽怯發寒，恐懼化為刺骨的冰冷穿透他的背脊，使他的四肢彷彿癱瘓一般動彈不得。他戰戰兢兢的雙腿幾乎無法支撐自己。當背後的雙手粗暴地把他推向前方之際，魯路修被迫步履蹣跚地邁步。眼罩遮住魯路修的視線，他無用地睜開看不見的雙眼:他只能根據按在背後的手掌來判斷加害者的數量，魯路修周圍至少有三名襲擊者，而他先前揣測的人數僅有兩人。他的頭顱因為新資訊而發出嗡鳴聲。

  
隨著鉸鏈傾軋的咯吱聲，有人打開男性盥洗室的門扉，旋轉的門扇開啟以後立刻彈回原處，魯路修被人推出洗手間；一絲微光入侵他的視野，他不再處於伸手不見五指的漆黑廁所，儘管環境的改變無助於重獲光明，畢竟眼罩仍舊繫在他頭上。數名襲擊者毫無預警地將他牽引到未知的方向。他們耗費約略十分鐘抵達隱密的終點……魯路修在他的腦海裡一絲不苟地計算秒數……他根據聽覺判斷自己沒有遇見可以提供協助的路人。彷彿四人在廢棄的校園裡行走。所有社團到哪裡去了?可以確定的是，社團活動不可能一次全部取消；今天並非週末，而是一週的開始!至少還有學生在校舍出沒。魯路修嘗試用尖叫尋求他人的協助，但是有人將布料胡亂地塞進他的嘴裡，他的聲音只能湮沒在一片刺耳的嘈雜之中。恐懼之情不斷在他的胃部翻騰，魯路修的心裡浮現各種預測:尤其是關於自己可能遭遇何等災殃。襲擊者合力把他推向前方；可能是由於他們抓握的力道，魯路修反剪於背後的前臂傳來劇烈的灼痛感，縱然隨著每次被迫前進一步，他便會在內心嘶吼著該死的謀殺犯，此時的魯路修除了被人強硬地拖走以外，根本沒有別的選擇。  


  
響亮的關門聲將他的思緒喚回現實世界，他被人蠻橫地以面部朝下的姿態推向粗糙的木製長凳。房間裡瀰漫著汗水與塵垢的可怕氣味，空氣帶有微弱的濕氣。一想到病菌可能沾染他的衣服與皮膚表層，魯路修的表情一下子變得極度扭曲。不難理解嫌犯為何把執意他拖進男性更衣室，荒涼廢棄的場所不僅人跡罕至，也是魯路修最不願意走訪的地方，尤其魯路修還患有強迫症（註2），對環境衛生過分講究挑剔。既然已經放學了，沒有人需要使用體育課的儲物櫃。人們普遍知道運動俱樂部有自己私人的更衣室，跟體育課的教學需求無關。魯路修的心頭湧上寒冷無望，而且他內心閃過無數瘋狂的想法:那麼這就是了，他們剝奪我所有選擇的權利，我只能徹底任由他們擺佈，沒有人會過來幫我。絕無脫身的可能!  


魯路修迷失於千迴百轉的思緒當中，壓在背後的重量令他猛然回歸現實，他的肺部受到擠壓，因而難以履行呼吸的功能。那股力量幾乎快要碾碎他的胸腔，儘管口裡銜著一塊布料，魯路張口喘息著尋求更多空氣，彷彿自己在視力受限的情況下，游泳通過多次出事的水域。他感覺兩雙手分別把他的胳膊和雙腿扭到木製長凳。有人毫不留情地用一圈圈繩索把魯路修的手臂綁在長凳上，那人靠近他手臂的瞬間，魯路修彷彿被人強迫擁抱一般，而他的手腕被紋絲不動的繩索束縛於椅子，他不得不叉開雙腿，跨坐於長凳，魯路修的雙足被人猛然扯到座位附近，擺出類似手臂的姿勢；然而他的雙腿其實無法以相同的方式彎曲，他的膝蓋分別騎在長凳的兩側，至於魯路修的腳掌則是位於座位下方，被按壓他的人重疊在一起。他們也用粗繩捆綁魯路修的足踝。這群人將他徹底束縛起來以後，魯路修銜在口裡的物體和壓在背脊的重量忽然消失，兩者似乎雙雙被人除去，魯路修感覺自己的口腔太過乾燥，他無法抑制地不斷咳嗽。  


此時他總算能夠恢復自制力，魯路修等待的口腔的腺體分泌唾液，然後他吐出一口涎水，「這是什麼意思?!」綁架者因為他不恭的語調驟然搧了他一記耳光，但是魯路修只是發出悶哼，接著還是繼續抒發自己的滿腹牢騷。恐懼感不僅沒有使他打退堂鼓，反而令魯路修變得更加憤懣，他因為對現況無能為力，而寧可選擇鋌而走險。「立刻放開我!」與正常的情況相比，他所使用的語調更加驚慌失措，但是除此以外根本別無他法。魯路修已經習慣瘋狂地掌控一切；他畢生從未跌入食物鏈的最底層，他也從未體驗過屈居於任何人的感受。現在他的身體彷彿被火焰燒傷一般灼痛；悶熱潮濕的空氣使他的肺部將近於窒息。魯路修的眉毛擰成一團，他以低沉的聲線警告對方，「你犯下嚴重的錯誤……」  


  
帶頭的綁架者放聲大笑，彷彿他說了什麼引人發噱的話語。「沒錯，我們已經越過那條邊界了，漂亮男孩。你沒有令人稱羨的體能，而我們也不怕你引以為傲的Eleven男友。你對目前的局面根本無能為力。」發話者為了證實自己的論點，拍了一下魯路修的臀部，在他身上留下麻癢灼痛的摑痕，綁架者或許是想藉由沉重的摑掌粉碎他的驕傲。「當那個Eleven廢物初來乍到之際，我們原本以為你願意為他挺身而出，站出來維護他的權益已經夠糟了，但是你現在竟然和那個可鄙的垃圾上床?你他媽的是怎麼回事，老兄?你怎麼會像娼妓似的委身於樞木?」

  
直到剛才為止仍保持緘默不語的襲擊者，如今也參與了這場對談，「如果你在他身上馳騁也就算了。身為Eleven，他只不過是你索取歡愉的性愛玩具……但是對我們來說答案似乎極為明顯，你把自己的身體獻給樞木享用，甘願成為這段性事的承受者!多麼恥辱的一件事，帝國的臉都被你丟盡了!你沒有身為不列顛尼亞人的自尊心嗎？!」根據第三位男孩的口吻判斷，魯路修的行為貌似令他由衷地膽寒，彷彿他想不到任何比平等看待Eleven更加可恥的事情。  


魯路修感覺有人位於他的正上方，那人朝他的頭髮吐一口黏稠的唾沫。黏液順著他的髮梢一路蜿蜒，唾液凝聚而成的水珠懸掛於他的耳垂，在他的側臉留下溫潤噁心的濕痕。魯路修渾身戰慄地搖著頭，想要甩掉殘留於臉上的唾沫，當他出於本能想要掙脫束縛自己的繩索時，魯路修的內心彷彿跌落谷底一般消沉頹喪。畢竟綁架者的體格健壯魁梧，一想到自己由於暗箭難防而中了他們的陰謀詭計，進而落入綁架者的圈套之中，魯路修的咽喉基於反胃而湧起不少膽汁，他總是把控制一切看得比什麼都重要，如今只能任憑綁架者的支配與擺佈……

  
對於一般人而言，失去對現況的掌控能力是很可怕的，但是對魯路修而言，無計可施的情形幾乎令他感到毛骨悚然。他預計那些人應該為種族主義份子。施暴者揪起他的半邊耳廓，此時他們的嘴裡不斷噴濺口水。

  
「你沒有身為人類的自尊心嗎？!該死的，快點鬆綁繩索!」魯路修火冒三丈地要求對方，他沒有乞求綁架者。他的尊嚴不允許自己低聲下氣地哀求對方。  


另一個男孩恥笑他對三人所展現出來的蔑視。綁架者首腦的灼熱呼吸使空氣變得極其汙濁，他俯身靠在魯路修的耳畔輕聲呢喃，「儘管放心吧，直到你理解自己做錯什麼之前，都不會有的，蘭佩洛基。」那人對魯路修嗤之以鼻。「你依然還存在著錯誤的既定印象，以為骯髒的Eleven碰觸你很正常。哦，你究竟墮落到哪裡去了!」

  
魯路修臉色陰沉，他試圖揣測綁架者和他有什麼關係。這群人顯然十分痛恨他的日本戀人；既然他對綁架者沒有印象，他之前經常在人群中偶遇他們嗎？確實很有可能，考慮到阿什弗德學院的人口基數十分龐大。「順帶一提，之前有人使用噴漆在朱雀的體育制服上面塗鴉，你們和他是同一批人馬？你們之前還脅迫……」魯路修詢問的聲音開始動搖了，他逐漸理解自己真實的處境，他深陷敵人的圈套，如今早已無處可逃。平常有不少人會去欺壓朱雀，魯路修的腦海裡過濾著霸凌者的形象，從名單裡篩選綁架者的潛在人選，但是以往的霸凌者和現今的綁架者聲音相比似乎不太一致……至少不能完全匹配……

  
數秒以後，他沙盤推演的理論徹底煙消雲散。因為他有更重要的事情必須關注。當魯路修感覺襲擊者侵略性的雙手在他身上游移的時候，他的皮膚泛起雞皮疙瘩。即使中間隔著一層衣物，他們熾熱的碰觸依舊令他的身體發燙。他們怎麼敢；他只屬於朱雀一人!真相早已昭然若揭。當然那也就是他起初之所以被人拽進更衣室，軀幹受到皮繩束縛，剝奪所有防衛機制，被人綁在木製長椅的原因。  


「比起掛慮你小男朋友的服裝，你應該更擔心自己會陷入什麼局面，婊子。」沙啞的呵斥聲刺痛魯路修的耳膜，並給他帶來不祥的預感，綁架者的言辭預先提醒他，自己即將面臨殘忍無情的懲罰。

  
附近傳來窸窸窣窣的雜音，接下來是金屬製品撞擊潮濕的瓷磚地板所發出的清脆哐噹聲。「哎呀，匕首掉下去了，」其中一名男孩慢條斯理地說道，他刻意拖長的語調顯得太過天真無辜。

  
魯路修怯場了。現在是不是應該有人……約莫是朱雀……奇蹟一般的出現，然後拯救他免於酷刑折磨?

  
但是沒有人過來。

  
周圍傳來刀片刮磨地面的響聲，而魯路修根據聲音推測某人正在搶奪匕首；魯路修察覺有人在拉扯他的長褲，隨著布料纖維撕裂的雜音，新鮮的空氣接觸裸露的皮膚，證明他的推論是正確的，過去穿在身上令他感到舒適的校服長褲，如今他已感覺不到下身衣著的重量；微弱的撞擊聲將他的注意力引導至襲擊者的方向，綁架者已經遠離他們原本撕開碎布所身處的位置。鋒利的鋼質刀刃不時抵著他的腰身和雙腿，刻畫細微刺痛的血痕。  


「看看他身上穿著的黑色比基尼內褲!」綁架者的首腦吹起輕佻的口哨，彷彿在調戲逗弄他一般。「夥計，這人的確是個娘娘腔。我敢跟你打賭，他之所以穿上緊身內褲的原因是為了取悅樞木。」那群人針對魯路修的衣著嘲諷得樂不可支，少年們以刀鋒裁開魯路修的內襯底部，帶有種族歧視偏見的青少年，一致認為「只有娘娘腔才會穿這種女氣的內褲」，他們拾起泛著金屬光澤的刀刃，彷彿揶揄一般手持匕首挨近他的陽物下方。「我沒說錯吧，蘭佩洛基?」主要的施暴者繼續冷嘲熱諷。「你為了挑逗樞木，刻意穿上能夠撩撥男人的內褲，形塑自己勃硬的分身?或許還邀請他觀賞色情的前戲?」當原本緊緻而富有彈性的布料落到臀部旁邊，他們伸手流連於他敞開的大腿之間，從後方攫獲魯路修展露無遺的性器。  


魯路修倒抽一口涼氣，暴徒的舉動令他臨陣怯場。現在他赤裸的雙腿汗毛直豎，他除了可以體驗愉悅的刺痛感以外，魯路修的感受甚至夾雜著令他極為難堪的驚悚畏懼。「你……你在做什麼?」他幾乎感到不可置信，魯路修舔舐自己乾燥的嘴唇，試圖稍微移動步伐擺脫騷擾者的箝制；既然將魯路修束縛於長凳的繩索依舊嚴密緊實，他無法成功擺脫受制於人的狀態。刀刃傳來森冷而毛骨悚然的觸感，武器畢露的鋒芒太過尖銳，不應比鄰他最珍貴的身體部位。即使襲擊者更改用來探索魯路修胴體的工具，放棄使用匕首，而是以手掌繼續在他的皮膚上流連忘返，施暴者的摩挲並沒有降低他的危機感；畢竟他們的潮濕手掌遍布浸潤的汗漬，換句話說一定充斥著各種孳生的病菌，更不用提他們褻瀆自己的手掌還帶有恐怖的意圖。除了羞辱他以外，這些觸碰並沒有別的原因。他的身體再度竄起難耐的慾火，而魯路修蜷曲他的腳趾；他想要徹底反抗肉體所萌生的輕微歡愉，「唔……噢!」魯路修發出婉轉的呻吟，綁架者自始至終令他作嘔，如今他也對自己無法克制的生理反應感到同等的厭惡。這群人沒有一個是朱雀，他不希望綁架者以身體的任何部位狎弄他。

「如果你讓那個該死的Eleven碰你，為了公平起見，你也應該讓我們擺弄你的身體。畢竟我們全部都是不列顛尼亞人，不是嗎?」第三名高傲的襲擊者狂熱地闡述他們的意圖，彷彿他們屬於相同的民族，便能使這場侵犯變得理所當然起來。第三人擠壓魯路修綿軟萎靡的分身，當他察覺受害者的幼芽沒有在他的摩挲之下恢復精神，那人不免嘶聲抱怨。「如果他的陰莖只能在Eleven撫弄的時候勃起，或許他真的有生理方面的缺陷。」第三人的語調之中帶有嚴重的誣衊，彷彿他無法相信神經纖細的魯路修會主動求歡，迎合出身卑微低賤的Eleven，卻無法對高貴的不列顛尼亞人產生情慾。

「哼，蘭佩洛基是一名同性戀，以他的獵食口味而言，身為男性的我們有一半的條件符合他的選擇偏好，」領導者輕蔑地嘲諷對方，他嗤之以鼻地向另外兩人命令道，「繼續套弄分身。如果我們繼續為他手淫的話，很快便能喚醒他的情慾了。」

  
無法壓抑另一聲嗚咽，魯路修將自己難堪的一面化為優勢，利用呻吟激怒三名襲擊者。他從心裡恥笑這群學生，氣喘吁吁地憋出幾個字，「唔……哦，朱雀!」

  
綁架者的首腦立刻朝他摑掌，厲聲叱喝魯路修，「你再呼喚他的名字，看我怎麼收拾你!現在他媽的是我們在碰你，蘭佩洛基。不是那個該死的Eleven!」那人克制自己顯而易見的憤怒，他開口嘲弄對方，「知道你的身體不再只屬於樞木，感覺如何?賤貨?喜歡我們為你上的一課嗎？」  


  
魯路修咬緊牙關，汗水流過他的臉龐。要是沒有那可惡的眼罩遮蔽自己的視線，他便可以使用Geass阻止冒犯者的行動!他從來沒有這麼討厭過自己的能力局限；他從來沒有這麼需要過Geass，(以前他可以透過迂迴的手段達成己身的目的，不必硬性仰賴Geass,然而他現在迫切需要這股力量)。他的同窗並非訓練有素的士兵，不會遵從軍事指揮系統的命令；他們是信奉種族主義的衝動少年，根據一時興起的玄想做事，並擁有一套扭曲的價值觀。事實上，這群學生將他和朱雀的關係貶低為純粹的肉體結合，這令魯路修怒不可遏；他們當然無法理解他對日本戀人的身體反應背後隱藏的情感因素。肆虐的義憤宛如滾燙沸水的氣泡浮現表層，魯路修再次戰勝恐懼，衝著襲擊著大聲咆哮，「不!我只想要朱雀!並非因為他是日本人……」  


領導者以碾壓他的下體作為警告，接著欣賞魯路修發出悽慘的氣音。「蘭佩洛基，第一條規定，不准在我們面前提起日開頭的字眼。你只能說Eleven。」

  
「日本人!」魯路修堅持不願改口，他對學生戲弄他的方式感到憤怒，憤怒的理由也包含了他的子民居然如此愚昧無知。

  
「或許我們應當再次堵住他的嘴，讓他無法發表荒謬的言論?」

「不，我想聽見樞木百般呵護的公主殿下發出的驚喘。你拿起球棒；我來保管匕首。」

  
加害者指名另一件武器，這讓魯路修忍不住發出一聲悲鳴。他落入別人的圈套因而受困於此，他的身體狀態急劇惡化，他的感知能力在經歷過震驚的情緒以後，變得既遲鈍又麻木；他仍舊無法聚精會神地思考，畢竟天底下有那麼多人!劫持事件偏偏好死不死地降臨在……他身上!畢竟昔日呼風喚雨，擅長於幕後操縱一切的控制狂，如今反倒落入他人的手中，淪落為被綁架者玩弄於股掌之間的境地，然而他沒有真正失去知覺，他的身體以不符合人體工學的方式綁在座椅上，由於過度伸展而感到極為疼痛；敵人為了徹底羞辱他而剝光魯路修下半身的衣物。儘管牢固的繩索令他還有顫抖的餘裕，並非完全動彈不得。他只能祈禱奇蹟會突然發生。

他的同窗究竟想做什麼?愛上身為日本人的朱雀，為他遭受生不如死的凌虐，這樣真的值得嗎？不，他與朱雀情投意合，兩人對彼此的感受並沒有錯。他堅定自己的決心，以臉部摩擦長凳，試圖解開眼罩。襲擊者用來遮蔽自己雙眼的麻布做工極為粗糙，容易引起皮膚發癢的症狀；他的皮膚由於刻意掙脫布料的舉動而產生灼痛感。如果他可以擺脫粗麻布，便能運用Geass對這群可悲的變態進行復仇。

  
然而眼罩綁得太緊，他根本無法順利掙脫那塊布料。魯路修低聲詛咒這群瘋子（呸!），接著，當他感覺沉重的金屬棒砸向背部的瞬間，魯路修忍不住大聲痛呼。當他察覺這些毆打意謂著什麼以後，汗水滑落他的臉頰；他再度燃起決心，開始新一輪的掙扎。襲擊者以鋁製球棒發動攻勢，那根棒球棍似乎來自體育器材櫃。如果他們用棒球棍全力痛毆魯路修，綁架犯的所作所為足以造成永久性的傷害……甚至殺死他。襲擊者可以弄斷他的脊椎；而他確實會在這裡斷送性命!

魯路修在長椅上瘋狂掙扎，幾乎失去控制，他的身體像是癲癇症發作一般，再度落入生物應對危機時，會出現「戰鬥或逃跑」的基本反應。他實際上可能受益於腎上腺素激增，因而沒有被人徹底綁住。為了及時獲得安全……並順利聯繫朱雀，他需要解開綑綁自己的繩索。但願他能摸到自己的手機，藉此向他人尋求救援。他在學生會所結交的朋友無法容忍肢體虐待行為，萬一出現什麼差池，而使朋友並未依照他所預想的一般展開行動，黑色騎士團也不會漠視Zero所發出的求救信號。如果他可以完好無損的逃脫，身上不會出現奇怪的斷肢殘臂，他之後會想辦法解釋營救「不列顛尼亞男學生」對他們的組織計畫有何意義，現在，他必須把「生存」擺在第一優先順位。

  
儘管魯路修通常隨身攜帶的槍枝，他可以用於脫身的工具如今與手機一同藏在制服夾克的外套裡，雙手遭受束縛意謂著槍枝對他而言毫無用武之地。人們為何如此殘忍……為何不列顛尼亞人總是如此殘酷?「這，」魯路修憤怒地咆哮，他的聲音迴蕩於空無一人的淋浴間與儲物櫃，「就是我為何憎恨不列顛尼亞的原因!你們整體的心態與毀滅傾向────那就是我想摧毀的一切……!」他的話語宛如在舌尖上跳動的火焰，然而他貌似是現場唯一一個動怒的人……

……不料他的同學竟然相繼哄堂大笑，或許襲擊者認為魯路修慷慨激昂的陳詞充其量只是在虛張聲勢，他們將魯路修的演說視為荒唐的笑料。

「如果你不想讓我們砸破你的的頭顱，我們無論說什麼，你都要跟著照辦，」綁架者的首腦以圓滑的嗓音敷衍他，「若是你主動宣布和樞木一刀兩斷，徹底斷絕雙方之間的關係，我們或許不會太過為難你。」

  
魯路修暫時屏住呼吸。他感覺自己的身體由於焦急而出汗，他忍不住吞嚥一口唾沫，然而他宣誓的聲音還是一如既往地強硬，「我永遠不會背棄朱雀!」

  
主謀對他的忠誠輕蔑地嗤之以鼻。「那麼一切都是你自找的。一旦你躺在那裡任憑我們施暴的時候，請記住你原本若是乖乖聽話，我們說不定會少揍你幾拳。」

  
魯路修強迫自己維持冷靜的姿態，他深吸一口氣，並拚命集中注意力，為了拯救自己只能傾盡全力換取最後一搏，除此之外已無任何退路。在襲擊者得以採取行動之前，魯路修早先一步開口說話，他的聲音透露著昔日的優越感，然而這份自傲只不過是虛假的幻象。「考慮到對同儕施暴所帶來的後果，你們不會想要這樣做的。」搬弄言詞是他特殊的強項，亦為他所選擇的武器。他們既然已經取出塞進自己嘴裡的布料，魯路修必須爭取機會讓三人別再把布料塞回去；在襲擊者用棒球棍繼續毆打自己之前，魯路修必須說服他們回心轉意，學生們已經造成一些傷害，而魯路修不能任憑襲擊者在他的軀體製造更多損傷。那並不是說他還有閒情逸致和襲擊者談天說地。

「想想看，若是附近傳出你們曾經涉及校園霸凌的謠言，會對自己的名聲造成什麼影響。」即使魯路修此時此刻仍不知道襲擊者的真實身份，那也無所謂，他……或是前來調查案件的某人，會將嫌疑犯的真身查得水落石出。「你們想要成為這種人嗎？成天無所事事，只因別人的價值觀和自己相左，而去欺侮採取不同意見的人?那種人十分可悲。」魯路修隨後改變原本的戰略，他運用舌燦蓮花的雄辯技巧試圖折服尋釁之人，「即使你們圍毆我洩憤也無法結束一切。在這裡對我動用暴力，也無法實現你們立下的任何目標。你們以為毆打我會有什麼作用?」魯路修稍微停頓半晌，讓襲擊者自行思考他所說的話語，徹底領略他的意思，接著將問題的重點分析得清楚透徹，「你們今天的行動無法改變任何事情；無論你再怎麼努力，都不可能改變得了世界。」

一名男孩對他的說詞不屑一顧，「我們沒有試圖改變世界────我們只想改變你個人的想法和所作所為。」其他人以笑聲支持他的論點。

「漂亮的演說，蘭佩洛基，但是這番說詞不會為你帶來任何好處，」最初的發話者開口說道，魯路修口若懸河的雄辯對他而言顯然只能用來提供娛樂。那人為了鼓舞同夥而向他們疾聲高呼，「拜託，你們這群傢伙，別再浪費時間了!」

  
魯路修明白自己僅剩的戰術早已宣告失敗，他在繩索允許的移動範圍內，盡可能弓身躍起。他的演說對襲擊者而言產生不了任何作用；他們甚至肆意妄為地嘲笑自己。儘管和襲擊者施加於身心的折磨相比，單純的恥笑似乎沒有那麼嚴重。加害者紛紛開始譏笑他的人格特質，正當魯路修對此感到極為憤慨的時候，虐待者使出幾次不得要領的痛擊，魯路修在承受傷害的同時依舊保持靜止的姿態，他感到渾身精疲力竭，如他所料，自己現在哪裡都去不了。魯路修由於恐懼而閉上雙眼，儘管他實際上無法透過眼罩觀察外界的事物，他明白襲擊者正在炫耀自身的武力，攻擊的目的是為了展示他們所擁有的力量。

三人譏諷魯路修陷入尷尬的窘境之中。有人舉起球棒直接一頓狠揍，力量重重落在魯路修臀部附近的髖骨；撞擊時所發出骨頭裂開的響聲，證明了施暴者揮舞武器時究竟用了多大的力道。空氣裡傳來拍手喝采的響聲，由於聲音過於強勁而產生回音……像是有人在慶祝什麼一般互相擊掌的雜音，毫無疑問，魯路修由於恐懼而退縮，甚至憤怒地咆哮著不成調的話語，他最終身體痙攣的模樣，證明那群人的恐嚇業已奏效，他們慶祝的理由也是為此。襲擊者輪流使用球棒擊潰他飽受凌虐的軀體，確保這段時間能對魯路修進行徹底的鞭撻。挑釁者的嘴邊吐露奚落人的話語，他們從側面揮舞著武器，重創並擊碎他綁在長木凳上的雙腿。他們使出每一擊的力道都令人大驚失色。

魯路修意外咬到自己的舌頭，他的口腔裡瀰漫著紅銅一般的血腥味；少許的赭紅的液體延著下顎滴落。他蒼白的臉頰因為殘忍暴虐的對待而流淌著淚痕；血液從飽經凌遲的憔悴雙腿蔓延至地板，在他忍受嚴刑之苦的時候，血汙一定浸染了地面。用力過猛的打擊在尚未流血結痂的皮膚上留下瘀青……如果他活得夠久，沒有在刑訊之中意外喪命的話，才能驗證那些非人的折磨是否會留下瘀傷。  


襲擊者最終想要如何羞辱他?他的雙腿浮現燃燒一般的灼熱，他發誓自己大腿部位的肌腱早已撕裂，其上傳來尖銳的刺痛感。如果想要對那群綁架犯的性格特徵進行描述，那就是他們懂得攻擊身體的哪些部位才能造成最大的疼痛；他們造成的影響太過劇烈，明顯的毆打帶給受害者莫可名狀的痛苦。魯路修咬住唇畔，那次小心翼翼地避免咬到自己的舌頭，為了不要讓施虐者獲得滿足，他毅然決然地拒絕向施虐者進行妥協。他們想要聽見他的哭喊?不妨打消那個念頭吧!他只會因為一個人的吩咐而放聲尖叫，不幸的是，那人此時並不在現場。

  
他反而讓自己退回人們面對壓力時會採取的應對機制,憑空幻想後續對這些人的殘忍復仇。我會拿槍口對準你們……不，我甚至不用親力親為，憑藉我所擁有的Geass之力。我會讓襲擊者在彼此之間進行殊死搏鬥。我會在他們決一死戰之後，親手殺掉站在我面前的最後一人。我會讓優勝者的死亡過程變得極其緩慢、萬分痛苦，更勝於你們施加於我身上的一千倍。

  
男孩之間傳來嘲諷的嘆息。綁架者的首領開始投入另一場演說，「你的行為對全體不列顛尼亞人而言有多麼難堪!蘭佩洛基，我們將要對你做的事情，和你的所作所為相比根本沒什麼。你以Eleven作為約會對象，是對於我們的國家而言最重大的侮辱，你在最大程度上將自己身為高貴人種的優越性視為無物，彷彿豎起中指宣告『去你的，不列顛尼亞』，」他殘酷地揶揄魯路修。「不列顛尼亞人與Elevens就是不能結合，你明白嗎？每個人都知道，你一定只是暫時忘記而已。嗯，我們會幫你重拾昔日身為不列顛尼亞人的驕傲，不是嗎？」襲擊者當他的面陷入爭執，那群人不把魯路修當一回事的態度，讓他知道自己在施暴者眼裡只不過是骯髒的叛徒。

即使面對那群人的挑釁，他也並未以話語回答，魯路修很清楚他從來沒有因為自己身為不列顛尼亞人而感到驕傲。最新事件進一步證實了他對自身血統缺乏自豪感。聽慣了帶有種族歧視的言論，他現在幾乎對此感到麻木。當那群人朝他吐了噁心的唾沫，黏液隨著他的皮膚緩緩流下的時候，魯路修忍不住皺起臉頰。他脈搏裡的血液像是分秒必爭一般疾速跳動，魯路修被迫忍受襲擊者誇張怪誕的行徑。當他感覺貼在胸前口袋的手機不斷振動之際，他的內心浮現苦澀的失落之情，這種壓倒性的挫敗感幾乎可謂排山倒海而來，他的胸口滿載疼痛，有人試圖與他進行聯繫，如果魯路修現在的處境沒令他感到到徹底的絕望或消沉，他或許會嘲笑目前的情況究竟是何等地諷刺。魯路修咬住自己的嘴唇。或許黑色騎士團日後會在半夜特地前來拜訪你們。面對這群眼高於頂的不列顛尼亞襲擊者，魯路修的內心怒火中燒。  


  
「你也知道，」綁架者的首領繼續說道，他的語調幾近於嘲弄，卻似乎帶有一定程度的深意，「蘭佩洛基，對於像你這種英明睿智又大受歡迎的萬人迷而言，你犯下相當愚蠢的錯誤。」發話者再度甩了魯路修一記耳光，示意其中一名同夥提起球棒。「『樞木的身份是名譽不列顛尼亞人』……?別用這種藉口來跟我強詞奪理。他依舊只是可鄙的Eleven!」

  
魯路修艱難地嚥下差點脫口而出的咆哮。我會讓你們在朱雀面前跪地求饒，你們只配在他面前卑躬屈膝。當這群人渣低聲下氣地哀求我倆寬恕之際，我會將你們蒙羞的醜態製成錄影公佈在網路上。然後我會在你們墜入夢鄉的時候，逐一殺死所有膽敢冒犯之人。或許我也會錄影紀念洗刷恥辱那一刻，以便未來能夠反覆回味報仇雪恨的榮耀。

「哈，一旦我們替天行道以後，你大概需要借用妹妹的輪椅!希望她還有備用的代步輔具。你們的看護……那個同為Eleven的外籍看護……會忙得不可開交，畢竟倆兄妹陸續失去雙腿，估計會讓她的工作應接不暇，」犯罪者野蠻的同夥站在盥洗室當中奚落他，屢次用球棍的圓角尖端叩擊魯路修的大腿後方。

  
大腿徹底犧牲報廢以後，魯路修渴望將自己的身體蜷曲成胎兒的姿勢，但是由於繩索捆綁的層層限制，他不太可能順利做出這個動作。當襲擊者提起他妹妹的瞬間，魯路修聽見流經耳畔的血液轟隆作響的聲音，彷彿是在咆哮什麼一樣。他再度使勁吃奶的力氣胡亂晃動，儘管一切顯然徒勞無功，他還是帶著渺茫的希望，期待繩索能夠就此應聲斷裂；然而堅固的繩索無法如願反應他的希望。他無法遏止自己發出淒慘悲愴的嗚咽。截至目前為止，襲擊者尚且還算信守承諾，至少還會避開脆弱的頭部，顱骨的位置沒有直接挨上悶棍，而魯路修不想改變那群人的折磨方針；他們動粗的位置主要集中在他的下半身。腰部以下的身體部位全都岌岌可危，無論臀部、大腿，抑或雙足同樣首當其衝，承受別人在盛怒之際做出的慘無人道暴行，洶湧的淚水滑過他的臉頰，劇烈的痛楚使他無法克制泛濫的淚泉。  


他偶爾可以聽見骨頭碎裂的嘎吱聲，他因為難以忍受的疼痛與屈辱幾乎失去了知覺。最糟的事情莫過於認知到襲擊者參考他妹妹的病情，試圖在他身上如法炮製。綁架者接下來會奪走他的雙眼嗎？他們是否會造成永久性的傷害?如果他這群學生剝奪他的行走能力，他如何在照顧娜娜莉的事情上出一份心力?就此而言，他怎麼可能以Zero的身份繼續公開露面?  


  
隨著襲擊者持續而不間斷的毒打，他無用的思緒開始朝著不著邊際的方向漂移。魯路修平時也許會是沉著冷靜的人，亦為極其出色的戰略家，但是他……實質上……仍舊是一名徹頭徹尾的人類。事與願違，他的每項計畫都產生了和預期相反的結果，他的選擇權根本就不存在。他被逼入絕境，早已無路可退，而他的生命幾乎可以說是危在旦夕。魯路修並非任何敵人皆無法戰勝的存在；他與普通人類一樣只不過是凡夫俗子而已；因此他惶恐不安地呼求救援，凡是任何人陷入相同的處境都會出現類似的行為。渴望看見娜娜莉、朱雀和其他朋友的感情猶如燃燒一般熱烈，想要將他的反叛貫徹始終直到最後，這份堅持到底的熱情徹底襲捲他的胸膛，儘管襲擊者還是不停駕馭他的身體，這份還沒達成目標就要徹底失去行走機能的沉重絕望，比起疼痛更能帶給他有效的打擊。魯路修隱藏在眼罩後面的瞳孔擴張，而落在他身上的拳頭與武器，使他的軀體忍不住顫慄抽搐。除了躺在原地承受一切，此時的魯路修根本無計可施，除了等待灼熱的痛感與酷刑結束以外，他什麼也做不到。

最終，他不確定經過多久時間，魯路修這次無法計算秒數。當綁架者的新玩具已經習慣挨揍，甚至對他們的攻擊沒啥反應以後，霸凌的學生逐漸厭倦對魯路修拳打腳踢的洩憤方式。其中一名男孩不免大聲嚷嚷，「你瞧，他的雙腿已經被我們打得不成人形了!有誰隨身攜帶匕首?你也知道，既然蘭佩洛基為自己能和Eleven同床共枕而感到自豪。我們終究得在他的軀體畫下到此一遊的刻痕。」其中一名同夥將袖珍的武器遞給別人，魯路修接下來感覺到有人以刀鋒切割臀部的表層。

魯路修幾乎愣在那裡接受球棒的摧殘，但是刀片在皮膚游移的尖銳刺痛，足以提醒他自己還有知覺。匕首所帶來的刻痕直接暴露在空氣之中，敞開的傷口彷彿被什麼東西螫咬一般。

「別擔心，賤貨。你會喜歡這個懲罰的。既然你想讓每個人知道你在床上和樞木交歡，我們會在你的屁股上烙下屈辱的印記，以後任何人欣賞你臀部的時候，都會知道你曾經屬於那個可憎Number，你未來的床伴會明白自己玩弄的對象只不過是Eleven的所有物。」當侮辱大功告成以後，少年將匕首拋擲到房間的另一側；魯路修聽見刀子撞擊數英尺遠的牆壁所發出的清脆哐噹聲。

當中有一位襲擊者輕蔑地譏諷他。「所以球棒已經沒用了吧?我們乾脆直接上了那個雜種?」開口的那名男孩當初發現魯路修沒有因為他的撫慰而起生理反應，於是自認為他的手淫技巧受到了莫大的侮辱。

  
魯路修吞嚥一口唾液，他的嘴裡忽然變得口乾舌燥。他開始感到頭昏眼花。不!絕對不行!喔，我的天哪，對我做什麼都可以，唯獨那件事……我只希望虐待可以儘早結束!你說的彷彿像是我會讓朱雀以外的人碰我一樣!魯路修的額頭滲出汗珠，至於胃部肌肉則是痛苦地絞緊，但是他深切地明白，當他淪落至這種境地的時候，沒有任何逃脫路徑有望成功。他已經沙盤推演了所有可能的設想，做了他所能做的一切。即使身處絕境當中，也沒有阻止他重新構思截然不同的逃脫劇本。深諳棋藝的策士只缺一塊拼圖。如果朱雀也在這裡那該有多好，倘若他的其中一隻手腕可以掙脫束縛，假使某人能夠輕易通過大門，為他提供幫助，要是他的Geass沒有使用局限，即使不用直接接觸別人的視線也能奏效，那就好了……如果他的同班同學並非嗜虐成性的種族主義份子……

第二位從盥洗室踏出來的男孩顯然開始打退堂鼓，他佯裝成噁心反胃的模樣。「老兄，你真的是同性戀?我以為大夥兒只不過是想給他一個教訓，嚇唬這混蛋，順便跟他鬧著玩而已。我不想把陰莖塞進蘭佩洛基的屁股裡面!而且他的洞口已經被Eleven汙染了。我絕不使用Eleven弄髒的二手貨……」

「好吧，」原本提議要強奸魯路修的少年，此時卻向對方作出讓步。「我們不必親自操他，但至少應該讓他用嘴服侍我們，畢竟他似乎挺願意替Eleven吹簫。」

  
「……吔，我們可以那麼做，」綁架者的首腦經過片刻的躊躇，總算同意對方的提案。「只要這個婊子不會用牙齒陰人。而且從我先開始，」他直截了當地解釋自己的意圖。周遭傳來鬆開拉鍊的響聲，爾後帶頭襲擊的那個人走近俘虜身旁，任誰都可以聽見他的步伐落在瓷磚上的跫音。「好吧，蘭佩洛基，把我的陰莖放進嘴裡吸吮，讓我攀登頂峰。」

  
魯路修可以感覺到一大塊溫熱、硬挺的包皮正在戳弄他的嘴唇。原本隱藏在眼罩後方的雙眸，此時竟因為對方離奇的舉動而睜得渾圓，魯路修沉默地繃緊下顎的線條，以三緘其口的方式回應對方的慫恿。魯路修加快呼吸進程，男孩貼在他臉上的陽具，散發猶如腥羶一般的體臭，魯路修對這股令人作嘔的味道產生生理上的厭惡感。只是為了確保攻擊者領略他的想法，魯路修抿緊雙唇，拚命搖頭，飄逸的短髮隨著拒絕的動作飛揚，或許我在獲救以後會用Geass命令你接待妓院的嫖客。唯獨具有被射殺覺悟的人，才有資格開槍。唯獨具有被強奸覺悟的人，才有資格強奸別人。  


學生的首領譏諷地竊笑。「還在垂死掙扎……你也知道，我們還可以用球棒對付你。」

  
魯路修因為暴徒殘忍無情的警告而渾身僵硬，他絲毫不敢輕舉妄動，隨著施虐者不懷好意的提醒，魯路修最新版的復仇計畫徹底煙消雲散。下半身浮現抽搐一般的疼痛，使他徹底回想起倘若自己拒絕服從的話，究竟會發生什麼事，他的表情因為優柔寡斷而變得相當扭曲。如果我在那群人的暴力脅迫前，依舊展現不願服從的態度，他們會用球棒把我打得半死不活。倘若我跟著命令照做……那就等同於直接背叛朱雀……魯路修的喉嚨裡發出啜泣與哀鳴。然而若是為了換取一線生機，我或許只剩這個選擇了，朱雀……我很抱歉……我只是再也無法忍受被球棒打得皮開肉綻的滋味。那太痛了。如果我拒絕的話，他們會殺了我……我為了娜娜莉，必須活下去……他百般不願地張開嘴巴。

  
領導者隨即以兇猛的力道將自己的性器捅進魯路修微張的薄唇。「哦，吔，這就對了。你的小嘴有多麼熾熱，蘭佩洛基，這就是我一直夢想的……」接下來的氣氛卻陷入漫長的尷尬之中，因為魯路修除了允許對方侵犯自己的口腔以外，並沒有別的動作，遑論用嘴模擬性交的姿態或是以舌尖服侍對方的性器。贊成種族主義的少年不耐煩地斥責他，「婊子，用你的舌頭舔舐柱身。我他媽的說過你得吸吮我的陰莖，你還記得嗎？立刻按照我所說的話去做!」其中一名男孩拎起球棒，以長條武器的末端敲擊魯路修的腰部，提醒他在幫人口交和遭受毒打之間只能二選一，如果不願迎合對方的性慾，那麼只能不停挨悶棍，直到渾身遍體鱗傷。首領稍微移動自己的臀部，然後命令無辜的受害者，「用你替Eleven吹簫的方式來取悅我!你品嚐過他下體的滋味，不是嗎？沒錯，你一定幫他做過深喉，所以你並非毫無經驗的處子，以你的性愛技巧一定辦得到，這次好好為我提供服務，你有聽見嗎？」  


魯路修恐懼得渾身顫慄，他猶豫地用舌頭捲起口腔裡陌生的交媾器官，他完全不敢咬傷對方的東西，畢竟他還記得霸凌者的警告，如果他隨意輕舉妄動，只會在未來受到更加兇狠暴戾的圍毆。於是他以嘴唇含入勃硬的巨物，魯路修發出意義不明的悶哼，然後笨拙地擺動他的頭部；這樣來回吞吐陰莖的角度其實不太舒服，但是他對此別無選擇。他的口腔無法容納男孩的全部長度，他由於緊張害怕而做不好深喉；他之所以想要這麼做的理由，是因為人體的運作方式是這樣:當口腔被異物堵住的時候，會引起反射性的嘔吐機制，並讓他徹底吐出襲擊者骯髒的精液。這群混帳從來不配射進他嘴裡，更何況讓自己吞嚥他們的精液?魯路修的雙手依舊被綁縛於身後，所以他只能用口腔撫慰那人充血的海綿體根部，不能以手指草草了事。儘管此時的他無法喊出聲來，他的靈魂卻不停尖叫著。

在他的內心深處，魯路修其實很慶幸自己曾經和朱雀上過床，藉由以往的經驗他可以獲得不少性愛技巧。他同時感到淒楚悲涼，他竟被迫使用朱雀傳授給他的技巧取悅別人，而非用在自己屬意的心上人身上。背叛朱雀令他感到極度愧疚，即使他根本沒有別的選擇，也無法除去這份強烈的負罪感。

綁架者的頭目發出一聲呻吟，然後抓住魯路修的短髮，並將他的腦袋按到自己的胯部。「哦，去你的，蘭佩洛基!」襲擊者的老大低沉地唉哼一聲，他聽起來像是沉浸於情慾當中。「對，就像那樣，婊子!你的小嘴天生就是用來征服男人的胯下的玩意，不是嗎？你這個小同性戀?我敢打賭你一定會愛上我的陰莖。我比那個Eleven更好，不是嗎？我當然比他更優秀。」領導者再度發出呻吟。「你今天真是走運，我會在你口裡噴出爆漿的汁液。準備好初次體驗不列顛尼亞風味的濃稠精液了嗎？為我張開嘴巴!」

魯路修為即將發生的事情打退堂鼓，襲擊者打算採用更高級的方法羞辱他，只要想到他們使用的新手段便會讓他嗚咽得更厲害。苦澀的精液噴進他的喉嚨裡，他幾乎被白濁的液體噎住，而首領遺留在他口中的精華延著魯路修的下顎形成蜿蜒的細流。

  
在他可以稍微喘口氣以前，另一名男孩將性器插入他的嘴裡，然後模仿頭目的動作進行衝刺。「是的，就是那樣，」首領以沙啞的嗓音低聲說道，此時他顯然還在附近圍觀。「射在他臉上!老兄，再加把勁!讓他臉上沾滿汙濁!」第二位少年高潮以前呻吟著拔出他的陽具。原本魯路修聽到不必飲下對方的精液，暫時感到安心一些，然而不久以後，他總算理解那群人為何鼓舞少年把精液當成禮物贈送到他臉上，而不是讓他直接吞進胃裡:因為此時魯路修的面孔被濃稠的黏液弄得一塌糊塗。他不停喘著粗氣，當他察覺皮膚上汁水四溢、有著幾分溫熱的東西到底是什麼以後，魯路修的臉部表情變得極度扭曲。

  
「啊，吔，塗到他臉上，」首領以嘆息聲表示贊同。「這想法真不錯，夥計，天哪，蘭佩洛基。這副模樣非常適合你。」周圍響起手機按下快門的咔嚓聲。

  
魯路修對學生所謾罵的仇恨字眼充耳不聞，他假裝自己完全聽不見眾人的對話，運用裝聾作啞的方式對付前面兩個玷汙他的人，當魯路修幫第三名和最後一名襲擊者做完以後，他再次被對方的精液嗆到。

  
「看看那個骯髒的蕩婦，」首領對他抱以哼聲。「貪婪地渴望著我們的老二。」

  
魯路修為對方的話語退避三舍。他渴望結束這場羞辱，儘快熬過這群人對他的尊嚴乃至於人格的貶低。他長嘆一口氣，登徒子傷風敗俗的淫行已經結束了……然後魯路修又被強行推入的勃發昂揚堵住了雙唇，那群人到底在搞什麼鬼?!

  
「老兄，再來一次?」第二名襲擊者徵詢對方的意見，他的語氣略帶狐疑。

  
「哥們，我們已經發洩過性慾了，」第三名襲擊者為此進行爭辯。

  
首位襲擊者陰暗地竊笑。他對第三人的反對意見不予理會，「吔，蘭佩洛基，再幫我做一次。」他揪起魯路修的後腦勺，扯著後者的頭部進行活塞運動，並且在抽插完以後徹底退出，轉而盤問副會長被人當成洩慾工具的心得，「告訴我，你愛死了我的長槍，你非常喜歡將它放進口裡吸吮的滋味。」

  
魯路修的雙唇反覆開合無數次，對方猥褻地開黃腔以後，又想讓他複述一遍的行為令他感到惶恐不安，魯路修由於太過震驚而陷入沉默。

  
「告訴我，你渴望吞吐我的昂揚，你這個小婊子，要不然我真的會幹進你紅腫的嫩穴。如果你還是不肯說的話，或許你比較期待我來享用你的身體，呵?是那樣嗎，蘭佩洛基?你希望我以命根子戳爛你的屁眼?」首領笑得前俯後仰，他的嗓音猶如著魔一般精神錯亂。「如果讓我來操你的話，我知道自己的在床上能夠表現得比那個Eleven更勇猛。嘿，畢竟，既然你失去作為不列顛尼亞人的尊嚴，我或許可以把一些尊嚴操回你的腦子，讓你的身體記住和上等人種交媾的美好體驗，以後你就不會再想念那些低賤的Numbers。一切命運全都仰賴你的抉擇，蕩婦。告訴我，你非常貪戀我的下體在你口中馳騁的滋味，沒有它你就會活不下去，要是你說謊的話，我就會用那東西撕開你的後穴。」

  
第二名襲擊者向前邁開一步。「呸，那是什麼鬼話，老兄……」

  
「哥兒們，稍微嚴肅一點，」三號襲擊者打斷一號的長篇累牘，顯然是因為他沒有發出任何腳步聲，才能順利停止一號喋喋不休的話語。「讓那傢伙繼續活在他的妄想世界。別去驚擾他的美夢。」

  
魯路修思考的速度比以往任何時候都要來得快。當首領的雙手在他身上胡作非為的時候，他卻只能採取像是離水的魚在岸上猛然一躍的方式吸引對方的注意力。

  
「看你現在三緘其口的態度，那種選擇也很不錯，蘭佩洛基，」學生的老大重新提起之前用來恐嚇他的言辭，甚至歡欣鼓舞地嘲弄魯路修。「我敢打賭你裡面一定很緊。我等不及要用前端擠進你纖細精巧的翹臀裡。那不是很有趣嗎？你會為我放浪形骸地尖叫，不是嗎？是的，你一定會發出悅耳動聽的叫床聲。」

  
魯路修一口吞下唾液和白濁的混合物，隨後用低沉沙啞的嗓音制止對方，他本能地說出「請等一下!」

  
首領猶豫片刻，然後揪起魯路修的頭髮，將他整個人扯到後方。「是的?」他詢問的聲音充滿期待。

  
魯路修動了一下自己沙啞的喉結，他對自己即將吐露的淫詞浪語感到深惡痛絕。「我……喜歡你的陰莖……」他早已汗流浹背，渾身不停地顫抖，感覺既恐懼又羞愧，兩種陰暗的情緒混雜在一起，使他更加難以啟齒。多年來，他已經逐漸習慣為了生存而違背意志，說出連自己都覺得言不由衷的謊言，但是這群流氓逼他訴說的下流台詞彷彿會灼傷他的舌頭一般，一旦化為言語，魯路修也會開始唾棄自己。

  
「哦，真是天籟啊，告訴我，蘭佩洛基，你喜歡如何侍候我的巨根?」

  
魯路修嚥下自己所有的不甘，他幾乎快要喘不過氣了，卻還是盡量讓自己的精神維持在穩定狀態。「吸……吸吮它……」

「唔，我猜你確實很享受，」首領贊同的聲音帶有大飽豔福的滿足感。「我可以從你不久以前貪得無厭地吞沒它的方式進行分辨。你渴求男人的下體，並且已經被它勾起性慾了，不是嗎？別擔心。你可以鼓起腮幫子，繼續叼著我的香腸。」那人深吸一口氣，然後繼續補充，「只是你必須立刻挑明，和那個廢物Eleven相比，我是更加理想的床伴。」

魯路修的心搏速度逐漸上升。「你說什麼?」為了使自己的氣息變得平穩，他忍不住吸入更多空氣。

  
「請你跟我複述一遍，『我寧願含住你的老二，也不願碰觸Eleven骯髒的生殖器，』」帶頭作案的人指示他運用開黃腔的方式貶低朱雀。「要是你說謊不願意承認的話，我們會把你揍得鼻青臉腫。」

  
魯路修以幾次深呼吸增加自己的勇氣，他抿起嘴唇含糊不清地說話，此時他的身體和靈魂完全脫節，儘管內心還是百般抗拒，他的雙唇卻彷彿著魔一般，自動自發地重複對方的話語，「我寧願……含住你的老二……也不願……朱雀的……」他在心裡不停地向戀人道歉。我不是那個意思。我從來沒有鄙視過你的身體。我只是需要在這場凌遲之中活下去。

「你說得還不夠好，瞧瞧那句話被你打散成七零八落的樣子，」學生的首領厲聲吆喝。「那個該死的Number不配擁有人名。依照我所說的話語完整地重複一遍，否則後果自行負責。」

  
魯路修搖搖晃晃地輕聲呢喃，「我寧願……含住你的老二……也不願碰觸Eleven……」他的表情因為厭惡而變得扭曲，你似乎對我與朱雀的關係心存芥蒂。一旦我重獲自由之後，我會用Geass命令你觀賞我們在床上交歡的模樣，在我殺了你之前，你必須一而再，再而三地凝視我跟朱雀在房間裡四肢糾纏的場景，儘管你沉浸於綺念當中，然而即使你如此垂涎不屬於你的東西，除了愣在那裡觀看我們廝混嬉戲以外，剩下的事情想都別想。繼續作你的春秋大夢吧！

  
「這次總算好多了，」敵方頭目讚許地說道。「作為你這次乖巧溫順的獎勵，我會將你所渴望的一切全部奉上，」他再度以翹起的分身捅進魯路修唇間的縫隙，然後為這種天堂極樂緩緩地嘆了口氣，「啊啊啊，吔，就是那裡。該死的，再幫我口交一次，你這個賤貨，讓我感到舒服，就像上次那樣。」

魯路修對學生囂張的反應已經徹底麻痺了，他重複機械式的動作，並將首位攻擊他的人帶向頂峰。魯路修的內心依舊充斥著屈辱感，同時又被洶湧的怒濤徹底佔據，一旦他忍過這場酷刑，你們就給我等著瞧。當這場校園霸凌結束以後，我會把你們的真實身份查得水落石出，我會逼迫你親手閹割自己的陽具。

  
即使只是幻想而已，魯路修一想到事後他會如何報復這群膽敢蹂躪他的狂徒，他的內心便充滿了病態的愉悅感。當你砍斷自己的陰莖以後，那汙穢的東西還是會黏在刀子上，屆時你便能如你所願吸吮自己的巨屌了，只需親力親為，永遠不必勞煩別人。那不是很有趣嗎？當他們找到你的時候，發現你的嘴巴含著從你自己身上剁下來的陰莖，此外還有一把刀子插在你的心臟?屆時我們再來看看到底是誰會笑到最後!由於魯路修期待著大仇將報的那一刻加害者淒慘的死相，即使那隻烙印著Geass符號的眼瞳仍然發揮不了作用，卻開始閃爍著忽明忽暗的光芒。

  
魯路修沉浸於復仇的想法之中，當新一波的白濁噴灑於他的咽喉深處的時候，那人出其不意的進攻令他感到措手不及，於是魯路修被湧進嘴裡的異物噎得差點窒息。

「真令人興奮，該死的，這個婊子相當擅長口淫，」綁架者的主謀惋惜地說道。「我猜那個該死的Eleven花樣十分豐富，同時也是一名足以勝任性愛實戰教學的老師，可以傳授給他許多經驗，畢竟……應該是他教導蘭佩洛基吹簫的方法。老兄，不過我手槍裡的東西已經射完了;事後你們想要隨便吃點東西嗎？」沉默接踵而至，他惱怒地嘆息一聲，然後繼續開口說道，「你瞧，即使他現在重獲自由，這傢伙既無法走路，也不能看清我們的長相，他的親朋好友遲早會發現他下落不明，並前來尋找失蹤者的位置，所以我們只要在那之前儘快離開現場即可。」其他共犯開始竊竊私語，顯然同意主謀的觀點，然而主謀陰險毒辣地說道，「等等，還有一件事沒做。」

「呵，你還想做什麼?我以為你之前把他當成出氣筒，用金屬球棒把人揍得滿地找牙，已經足夠解氣了。」

當這群不良少年重新提起施暴過程的瞬間，魯路修開始感到不寒而慄。

  
「我們已經發洩完所有嫉憤了。我只是想確保他在大家離開之際，不會立刻開始呼求救援，畢竟我們還是需要時間閃避目擊證人，今天在校園裡逗留的師生寥寥無幾，我認為他即使聲嘶力竭地高喊也不會有人聽到，不過只是為了以防萬一……」

  
受害者原本料想他們會掄起鋁製棒球棍繼續圍毆他，然而當某人握緊拳頭猛力狂揍魯路修的太陽穴時，更衣室裡響起三名阿什弗德學生沒心沒肺的笑聲。魯路修的內心對球棒產生嚴重的陰影，這種純粹的恐懼更甚於拳頭的重擊，當他得知不是球棒以後，魯路修徹底迷失於黑暗的世界之中。  


（註1）bounce off the walls=精力充沛  
（註2）OCD應為obsessive-compulsive disorder的縮寫，意思是強迫症。


End file.
